Angelica's Story Emergency Stories Series Book 3
by Emergencyfan261992
Summary: This is the third book in my Emergency Stories Series. It is about a six year old girl,and what kind of life she has to live after being physically abused by her parents,and being an orphan as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: House Fire Rescue

It is a cold, crisp, and cool morning at Station 51. Roy, and Johnny are still asleep in their beds yet. As a matter of fact, Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet are still asleep as well.

A call comes in,and the intercom at Station 51 goes off. Johnny,Roy,Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet all wake up,and get up out of bed. They walk out into the garage where the two trucks sit.

L.A. Dispatcher Fred exclaims into the intercom,"Station 51, Structure fire at 1224 W. Galena Ave. Cross street Amazon Lane. Timeout 5:35."

Captain Stanley responds back to L.A Dispatcher Fred,"Station 51,10-4, KMG 365."

Captain Stanley writes the information down on a piece of paper.

Roy,Johnny,Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet get their turnout gear on. Johnny,and Roy get into Rescue Squad 51,and Captain Stanley hands Roy the piece of paper,and he looks at it. He hands it to Johnny,and Johnny looks at it.

Chet, Marco, Mike, and Captain Stanley get into Engine 51. Roy turns on the engine of the rescue squad truck with the lights,and sirens going. Mike turns on the engine of the fire truck with the lights,and sirens going. The door of the fire station goes up,and both trucks drive out of the fire station. Both of the trucks leave Station 51,and they go to the scene of the house fire.

A few minutes later Station 51 arrives at the scene. Roy,and Johnny get out of the squad truck. They get out the equipment that they will need.

Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet get out of Engine 51,and they get out the equipment that they will Stanley tells his men what they need to do.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Marco,and Chet,"Marco and Chet I need you to get the hoses off of the truck, and lay them out onto the ground."

Marco,and Chet respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok Captain."

Chet,and Marco do exactly as they are told by Captain Stanley,and they get the hoses off of the back of the fire truck,and they lay them down on the ground.

"Mike I need you to drive Engine 51 forward to straighten out the hoses."

"Ok,Captain."

Mike drives the truck forward to straighten out the hoses. Chet and Marco then get the hoses connected to a nearby fire hydrant, and they turn the water on. Mike stays by the fire truck to keep an eye on the water pressure,and to run the pumps. Marco,and Chet work together to start putting out the fire.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Roy,and Johnny while we are out here putting out the fire I need you to go inside the house, and check to see if anyone is in there."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok Captain we can do that."

Johnny, and Roy get their breathing equipment on,and they come into the house. At first they cant find anyone in the house. All of a sudden the house starts to collapse around them.

Johnny,and Roy get out of the house as quickly as they possibly can. After a while they come back into the house a second time,and they remove the debris out of the way. They find me, and I am trapped underneath some piles of debris. I can not talk,scream,or ask for help I am also unconscious.

Johnny,and Roy dig through a bunch of debris. They get me out,and Johnny takes me up into his arms. Johnny talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"I've got her lets get out of here, before we all get trapped in here."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"Ok,let's get out of here."

"Ok."

Roy,and Johnny exit the house. Johnny has me in his arms,and he carries me out of the house. He gets me to safety. Johnny lays me down on the ground,and Roy goes to get the equipment off of the squad truck. They both realize that I am in bad need of medical attention. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Being examined by Johnny

Johnny starts to access my condition, and Roy gets on the bio phone. He calls into Rampart.

Roy exclaims into the bio phone,"This is Rescue Squad 51 calling Rampart. Come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett is on call at the base station at Rampart General Hospital,and he answers Rescue Squad 51's call.

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"This is Rampart Go ahead 51."

"We have a six year old girl here. She was trapped under some debris from a house on fire, and we rescued her. She isn't moving, and when we left out of the house with her Johnny had to pick her up into his arms,and carry her out of the house. She is unconscious, and she is having trouble breathing due to smoke inhalation."

"Start her on oxygen 51,50 liters per minute. Start an Iv on her with D5W, and immobilize her head, and neck in case of neck or back injuries. Place her on a backboard 51. What are her vital signs 51?"

Roy hands the bio phone over to Johnny,and Johnny talks to Dr. Brackett he gives him my vital signs.

Johnny exclaims into the bio phone,"Her vital signs are blood pressure 75/45, pulse rate is 65, and her respirations are slow and shallow at 17."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"Transport as soon as possible 51."

"10-4, Rampart."

Johnny,and Roy talk to Captain Stanley for a minute.

"Captain can you dispatch an ambulance to the scene? We need to take this 6 year old to the hospital."

"Was she in the house?"

"Yes, and she isn't doing very good."

"I'll call for an ambulance right away."

"Ok,thanks Cap."

"You're welcome."

Captain Stanley gets on his walkie talkie, and he has an ambulance called in.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Fred,"Engine 51 here, L.A we need an ambulance here at the scene of the house fire."

Fred responds back to Captain Stanley,"10-4,Engine 51 I've got one on the way already."

"10-4, L.A."

Captain Stanley talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes,and he lets them know that an ambulance is on its way to the scene.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"There is an ambulance on the way."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,thanks Cap."

"You're welcome."

Johnny, and Roy get me ready to be transported to the hospital. They have me on oxygen 50 liters per minute, they start an IV with D5W, they immobilize my head and neck in case of any back injuries, and they place me on a backboard. The ambulance arrives, and they get me into the ambulance.

Johnny gets in the ambulance with me, and the ambulance doors get closed. The ambulance starts on its way to the hospital,and Roy drives the truck to the hospital. I am taken to Rampart General hospital. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arriving at Rampart General Hospital

A few minutes later the ambulance arrives at the hospital, and it parks in its parking spot near the emergency entrance to the hospital. The truck arrives,and Roy parks it in its parking spot next to the ambulance.

Roy turns off the engine of the truck,and he gets out of the truck. The ambulance doors are opened, and Johnny gets out of the ambulance. He takes me out of the ambulance, and he takes me into the hospital.

Dr. Brackett is on duty at the hospital, and he is waiting out in the hallway. He sees Johnny,and Roy coming into the hospital with me.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny," Take her into treatment room #2. "

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc"

Johnny takes me into treatment room #2.,and Roy waits in the lobby at the hospital.

"Where are her parents at?"

"I dont know,and they weren't around anywhere. When we went into the house she was the only one in there. There was no one else in the house,but her, and she was by herself no one else was around."

"Is the house gone?"

"Yes, the house is a total loss."

"You guys can't find her parents, and the house is gone due to the fire."

"Yes that is correct."

"She is going to need medical treatment because she's got severe 3rd degree burns on her arms, and legs.2nd degree burns on her chest, and abdomen."

"Poor little girl."

"She might have multiple internal injuries,but I'll have to run some tests on her before I can know for sure."

"Oh my,and she isn't moving either."

"Yes I've noticed that to,and I'm staying here all night just to keep an eye on her. Its going to be a long day for me."

"Ok, I have to leave for now Doc, but I'll be back later on."

"I have no doubt that you will be."

"I'll see you later doc."

"I'll see you later Johnny."

Johnny leaves the treatment room, and Roy gets the supplies that they need. Roy,and Johnny go back outside. They get back into the truck, and Roy turns on the engine of the truck. He drives out of the hospital parking lot,and they go back to Station ,and Johnny have a talk on the way back to the fire station.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"So how is that little girl doing that we rescued?"

Johnny responds back to Roy,"Not good. Shes got severe 3rd degree burns on her arms,and 2nd degree burns on her chest,and abdomen. She might have multiple internal injuries, but Dr. Brackett doesn't know yet. He has to do some tests on her to know for sure. He also noticed that she isn't moving as well."

"Poor little girl. She's only six years old."

"Yes I know it."

"The house is a total loss due to the fire, and we can't find her parents either. I didn't see them at the house."

"I didn't see her parents around at all either."

"She is at Rampart General Hospital now,and Dr. Brackett is taking very good care of her. She is in good hands now."

"Yes,but she needs our prayers. She will not make it through this ordeal without our prayers."

"I can pray for her that much I can do."

A few minutes later Johnny,and Roy arrive back at Station 51. The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy drives the truck into the fire station. He parks the truck next to the fire truck,and he turns off the engine of little red.

Him,and Johnny get out of the truck,and they take their gear off. They go out into the rec room, and they sit down on the couch.


End file.
